Story Time
The lights in the dining room go dim. That was how Scratchmen Apoo liked it. He had found that the best music is played in the dark. Turning his right arm into a saxophone, he plays a slow, calming jazz tune. Now if only he had an audience... In the kitchen on the other side, Sanji is preparing a meal in solemn silence when he hears the sweet sound of jazz. Now this is restaurant music. His spirits lifted by the jazz, Sanji's cooking goes into overdrive, until he's sure he's made a masterpiece, a perfect complement to the music. He twirls around, and bursts out the double doors to the dining room. Sanji: Who is the one playing this fine music? Get ready for some fine dining to accompany it, Nami-sa... The music briefly stops as he and Apoo lock eyes. Apoo then shrugs and continues playing. Sanji: Wait...where's... Apoo: We've already hit this base. Your crewmates all rushed out to meet mine...I stayed here because I didn't feel like fighting. Sanji: Wait...you've already attacked us? Apoo: Yep. I see you feel quite angry...In my state, I'm not sure I would want to take you on... Sanji: Before we battle, as we inevitably must, care for some of this dish here? Apoo: No thanks, I just ate. *Blows some final notes before stopping and turning his arm back to normal* There, my symphony's over. Now we can begin fighting. Sanji: Of course, but first a moment. Sanji runs into the kitchen with his tray of food, sets it down, and returns to the dining room. Sanji: You're one of those "Worst Generation" guys, right? You seem powerful to me. I didn't want the food to become a casualty in our fight. Apoo: Yep. Now who are you again? You're not a Supernova, and...I can't seem to identify you in any of the wanted posters...do you have no bounty at all? In mere seconds, Sanji's eyes turn to flames and he activates rage mode. He pulls out his wanted poster and rushes toward Apoo. Sanji: THIS is my bounty poster! Apoo: Hmmm, I don't see any resemblance...but in the end, bounties matter little, I suppose. It's fighting skill that matters, and though I'm not sure you have any, you certainly seem ready for battle... Sanji: Damn right I am! Extra Hachee! Sanji leaps and aims several rapid kicks at Apoo. However, Apoo easily counters using his arms. Apoo: Dododorere...That strike was not too bad. But to orchestrate a victory, you must have perfection! Sforzando! Apoo's mouth expands until it takes the shape of a trumpet. Before Sanji can react, he is blasted by a very loud sound wave and sent flying backward. Sanji: Urrr... Apoo: Chefs like music, don't they? Maybe this will give you a little boost! Tatakau Music: Scratch Shan Don! Apoo turns his right arm into a saxophone and his left arm into a violin, and begins playing a soft tune. Apoo: Lullaby... Apoo continues playing, when Sanji slowly begins to realize that the music is having an effect on him... Sanji: ''Aah! I'm falling asleep! Can't...or he'll...get m-'' However, Sanji is quite surprised when he sees Apoo is nodding off as well. Sanji: YOU'RE FALLING ASLEEP AT YOUR OWN ATTACK?! WHAT KIND OF A SUPERNOVA ARE YOU? Apoo: Wat-oh yes, sorry. How shameful of me. DON! Apoo releases a large soundwave which causes an explosion right where Sanji is. Being drowsy, Sanji struggles to evade, and takes a large portion of the attack, being sent flying. Apoo: Dododoremimimi! Perhaps I was right to underestimate you! You seem...too easily susceptible! Sanji: Music has always been a chef's distractor...I suppose I'll need to focus on something else! Diable Jambe!